Borgia Family
The Borgia Family has been a part of Tyneham as long as anyone can remember. They've always been incredibly wealthy and always been a major force in the development of the city. It's not secret they engage in criminal activity as well, but the city royalty has no power to stop them, and in most cases are paid not to. They've maintained being the most powerful family in Tyneham, but the Medici Brothers Gang has recently been encroaching on their territory more and more. Notable Members: Geda Borgia Male Dwarf Rogue, LN. Str 8, Dex 13, Con 10, Int 13, Wis 14, Cha 14. Geda has braided gray hair and amber eyes, and wears glasses with bronze rims. Patriach of the Borgian family. Soft and friendly with his loved ones, but cruel and terrifying to anyone who crosses him. He's satisfied with the business currently. He has no ambition to overthrow the queen, instead preferring control the royalty with money. He has a wife named Agag, and four children. Ukal Borgia Male Dwarf Magus, NG. Str 13, Dex 11, Con 11, Int 15, Wis 10, Cha 8. Ukal has blonde hair and amber eyes. He wears studded leather and wields a longsword. Ukal is bored. He wants to rule the city from the palace, but either respect of fear of Geda prevents him from acting. Ukal is a merciless sadist, but cautious not to alert others to his tendencies. Runi Borgia Male Dwarf Cavalier, LN. Str 12, Dex 9, Con 15, Int 7, Wis 8, Cha 12. Runi has auburn hair and hazel eyes, and prominent ears. He wears full plate armor and wields a battleaxe. Runi is aware if his brothers' disagreement. He is a permanent turncoat and will remain loyal to whoever seems to be in control of the family. Currently that is Geda. He is married to Sigga and has two kids. Alin Borgia Female Dwarf Rogue, N. Str 5, Dex 12, Con 9, Int 11, Wis 13, Cha 10. Alin has a long face, with gray hair and gray eyes. She wears studded leather and wields a rapier and dagger. She was molested as a child by Ukal and resents him. She'd like nothing more than to backstab him at the first opportunity she could pull it off consequence free. Alin is impatient and talkative. Thatelch Borgia Male Dwarf Fighter, LG. Str 12, Dex 13, Con 13, Int 12, Wis 6, Cha 15. Thatelch is short, with red hair and bright blue eyes. He wears full plate armor and wields a flail and short sword. Thatelch idolizes Ukal obsessively, although has never admitted it out loud. As such, Thatelch has also developed a horrible mean streak. However, he's not subtle about it at all. He hopes his grisly displays will please Ukal. He is very obedient, however, and does not overstep his bounds while on jobs with Runi. Iggeg Borgia Female Dwarf Inquisitor, NE. Str 13, Dex 11, Con 9, Int 12, Wis 16, Cha 9. Iggeg has matted brown hair and soft blue eyes. She wears scale mail and wields a shortspear and longbow. She cares little for the politics of the family, rather she is completely married to her faith. Still, she uses her power in the Church of Abadar to push the agenda of the Abadar family. Iggeg is dishonest and bloodthirsty. Idis Borgia Male Dwarf Alchemist, LN. Str 8, Dex 14, Con 13, Int 14, Wis 11, Cha 13. Idis has a long face, with thin auburn hair and gray eyes. He wears leather armor and wields a shortspear and collection of alchemical bombs. Idis has an animal companion, a ginger cat named Thali. What dwarven family, even a crime family, would be complete without a brewer? Activities Borgia Family Fisheries Located on the waterfront, fish are reared here for the consumption of the city. As a result, there isn't much need for hunters in the area, the city largely subsists on meat raised from the ocean. Borgia Family Foundry Closer to the heart of the city is the foundry. Here ores from the quarry are brought and smelted into metal for craftspeople at the guildhall to use. Borgia Family Guildhall The family also controls the guildhall, even though there aren't too many craftspeople in the family. The guildhall is divided into stalls for craftspeople to rent and sell their wares. Rent is ten gold pieces a month, and there are twelve stalls. Current Guildhall Tenants Blooming Looms - A stall selling all manner of clothing items, luxurious and basic as well as custom orders. It's run by master tailor Athyes, who is a human man. Two Chains - A stall selling fantastic jewelry, clocks, and watches. It's run by master smith Gimli, who is a dwarven man. Stone's Throw Away A stall where bricks and other stoneware is crafted. It's run by master mason Oror, who is a half-elf man. Hardly Spineless A stall where bookbinding is done. It's run by book binder Brihta, who is a human woman. Aisles of Vials A stall where potions and alchemical items are crafted. It's run by apothecary Alin, who is a half-elf woman. Whet Your Whittle A stall where various wooden crafts are made. Everything from bowls and plates, to toys and games. It's run by craftsman Sentie, who is a gnome woman. The Lawrence Arms A stall where guns and ammunition are sold. It's run by gun and powdersmith Bari, who is a dwarven man. Fletcher In The Rye A stall where arrows are crafted and sold. It's run by fletcher Legali, who is a elven man. Unironically, he is not much interested in drinking spirits. If The Shoe Fits A stall where shoes are crafted and sold. It's run by cobbler Elung, who is a half-elf man. This Little Light Of Mine A stall where candles, lamps, and oils. It's run by chandler Elyn Rythey, who is a halfling woman. We Sell Weapons and Armor (Anvil Repair Them Too!) A stall which sells various nonmagical weapons, armor, and horseshoes. It's run by blacksmith Urur, who is a dwarven woman. There is currently one empty stall in the guildhall. Illegal Activities Selling Cursed Items * False weapons * Incense of Obsession * Poisonous Cloak * Necklace of Strangulation * Needful Doll * Spendthrift Spectacles Ukal and Idis are primarily in charge of this endeavor, production takes place between the foundry and the guildhall. Loan Sharking The family are completely willing to make sales on credit. Interest rates are very high though. Runi and Thatelch are in charge of gangs who do rounds. Failure to make payments can result in various penalty including but limited to bodily harm, destruction of property, arson, torture, and death. Assassination Will consider contract killing as long as the target and price are right. This is Iggeg's gig alone, although she often employs some of the items created in the guildhall for the deeds, Necklaces of Strangulation being a favorite.